


So Sue Me...

by OhBluntOne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup and reunion, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBluntOne/pseuds/OhBluntOne
Summary: Robb and Myrcella have been it for each other since Day 1.So, when he breaks up with her for all the wrong reasons, he's the one struggling to move on.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, arya/gendry - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	So Sue Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sabrina Carpenter Song 'Sue Me' - not normally my cup of tea, but the lyrics were rather apt for this fic.

\---Looking so pretty tonight---

“Ellie!” Rickon’s voice shouted from behind him and Robb’s stomach dropped. 

Oh god. 

He knew she’d be here of course, and he knew she’d probably look gorgeous as she always did, but he wasn’t quite expecting how pretty she’d be. 

“Rick!” she squealed and whipped his younger brother up into her arms. “ooof. You’re getting heavy.” She teased and pretended to buckle under his weight. 

“No way, you’re so strong.” Rick said and grinned as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered something in his ear. She extended an arm to an approaching Catelyn and the older woman embraced her tightly whilst she clutched Rickon over a hip. The pub was filled to the brim with family and friends for Sansa’s 21st and everyone started to gather around pretty Ella. 

He’d never called her pretty, not even to himself. She’d always been beautiful, stunning, iridescent, pretty had always seemed too simple. 

Tonight, the word seemed apt as her cheeks flushed and she looked like a 16 year old again, kissed by the quarterback in the back of his car. 

Her blonde hair was curled instead of straight, ringlets like she’d had when Cersei would dress her as a child. 

Her giggles reminded him of Sunday mornings and pancake batter, the French jazz she’d insist upon putting on and the ribbing he received from his friends for being late to practice. 

She looked how she had all that time he’d been in love with her, before he’d realised it, before he’d told her, before he’d ruined it. 

She was grinning and answering the profusion of questions that were being thrown at her about her trip to Essos. 

A dark shape crept up behind her and tackled her backwards. 

“Arya!” Sansa screeched as her sister pulled Myrcella to the ground and began planting kisses all over her face. 

Myrcella squealed and laughed in a way that made everyone grin and roll their eyes at the wild Stark’s antics. 

“I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.” Arya practically shouted, bouncing as she pulled Myrcella to her feet. 

Myrcella pulled her in for another hug, “I missed you too , Ecclesteine.” 

“This is so unfair.” Sansa sulked and Myrcella’s laughed again. “Arya gets the better greeting because she refuses to act with any semblance of propriety.” 

“Oh fuck off you sound like some austenite.” Arya snarked. 

“Better that than a dirty, feral, rat.” Sansa spat. 

“Aw, my girls are back.” Myrcella cooed as if their bitching was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. 

They gave her matching looks of irritation before falling into her open arms again. 

Myrcella practically dropped them though when she noticed a messy grey-haired man shuffling his way through the crowd. 

“Ned! Ned!” she said and rushed to wrap him in her slender arms. 

“My dear child,” he says weakly, leaning on his stick, “You must eat, hasn’t Catelyn fed you yet?” 

“She has! I swear, she’s been funnelling food into me for the past fifteen minutes!” Myrcella squeezed his shoulder again before taking his arm and guiding him through the crowd to the food. 

“I’ll have some if you have some.” She said to Ned who smiled as strongly as he could. 

“Who am I to deny such a pretty girl?” he tweaked her nose like he had when she was tearful as a child. 

“You simply can’t,” Catelyn admonished and wrapped her arms over Myrcella’s shoulders, rocking her side to side as if she were a baby. 

She looked over at him then, as if she’d known exactly where he was, as if she’d known he’d been watching her. 

She gave him a small smile and waved her hand subtly at him. 

He saluted her and she looked away. Colour dropped from her cheeks and he realised what the move reminded her of. She didn’t look back at him. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. Robb downed his drink and left, not wanting to watch her avoid his gaze anymore. 

\---Wearing your favourite colour under the lights---

They honestly hadn’t known Robb and Jon were going to be at the club. If they had she might have rethought her attire. 

She looked like she had dressed for him. Dressed in a white dress, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail like she ones he’d tug when they were flirting and white heels. 

It was something about the angelic look that she knew he loved. Error. Mistake. That’s what it was tonight. 

Bet you can't do it like me, no  
I bet you can't do it overseas

The club music was pumping around them as Sansa and Myrcella wiggled, jumped and laughed atop the raised platform. 

There were two handsome guys at their backs, who had saved them from some creeps at the bar. Loras and Renly, they were a couple and excellent dancers so they’d been on the platform with them for most of the evening. 

Take your girl then do it og  
I bet you can't do it like me

Myrcella did a double take when the club lights highlighted russet curls and a handsome face she knew so well in the crowd below her. She looked away quickly. 

“Sansa.” She hissed. “Sansa!” she repeated and her friend looked at her, from under Renly’s arm. 

“What? Are you good?” 

“Yeah, but I think Jon and Robb are here.” She said. 

“Jon and Robb, they your boyfriends?” Loras asked leaning so down to Myrcella so she could hear him. 

“Robb’s her brother and my ex. Jon is well…” Myrcella trailed off. 

“The love of my life and her step-brother.” Sansa replied, leaning into Loras and Renly. “Not that he’s smart enough to realise it of course. 

“Are we allowed to meddle if the opportunity arises?” Renly practically begs and Sansa laughs loudly. 

“Do it.” They both encourage and start dancing again. Loras runs his hands up Myrcella’s sides and twists her about by the arms. She shrieks and laughs at him.  
A hand wraps around Sansa’s ankle and she looks down to see Jon, stood below her, serious and broody as always. 

“Sansa.” He practically growls. 

“Shit, Jon.” She acts surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“I can’t hear you!” he shouts. 

“What are you doing here?!” she shouts and he hears her and looks sheepishly at his feet. Sansa can read Jon pretty well, he’s embarrassed. He came to get laid and brought Robb along, she straightens and turns to Loras, Renly and Myrcella who are looking at her questionably. 

“I think they came here to get laid.” She said and Myrcella’s face drops. 

“Oh shit.” Loras runs a hand through his hair. 

“As is his prerogative, he broke up with me remember.” Myrcella says as a response to Sansa’s unsure face. 

Sansa feels another tug on her ankle as Loras turns to Myrcella. She drops down to talk to Jon and hears Loras ask her about Robb. 

“What?” she snaps at Jon. 

“I don’t think you should be dancing with them.” he states solemnly. 

“Oh, fuck right off.” She fires back and stands up, ignoring his protests. “Can we give them a real show?” She asks the group and Myrcella cackles. 

Two minutes of innocent, steamy grinding, giggles and cheek kisses later, Sansa is being dragged off of the podium by her brother with a shriek “Robb!”. 

“What the fuck!” Myrcella shouts and drops down into the crowd followed quickly by Renly and Loras. 

Robb drags Sansa outside to the smoking area. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he shouts at her and Sansa just stands there in shock. Never. Never. Has he ever spoken to her like that. 

He shakes her just as Myrcella and the guys exit the building. 

“Hey man, leave her alone.” Renly says, approaching behind Sansa and Jon appears out of the darkness to flank Robb. 

“She’s my sister.” He snaps. 

“I don’t care if she’s a serial killer who murdered your family, don’t talk to her like that.” Loras says and tugs Sansa backwards slightly. 

“Hey! Hey! Stop manhandling me!” Sansa shouts and both guys back off. 

“Excuse me. Don’t you fucking dare drag me off a podium.” Sansa snaps at her brother menacingly. “I have as much right to be here as you do.” 

Robb was wholly focused on not looking at Myrcella, he’s not sure he could stand to see her shocked and disappointed gaze on him. 

“Not when you’re dancing like some…” Robb trails off. 

“Like some what? Like some what?! Say it I fucking dare you.” 

“Sansa, calm down.” Jon attempts to acquiesce. 

“You.” Myrcella seethes, the first words she has said the whole conversation. Jon looks at her, surprised. “Why are you letting him treat her like this?” 

“I’m not letting him do anything, he’s looking out for her.” 

“He’s not! He’s being an overprotective wolf and you’re both ruining our evening.” She snapped. “Go away.” 

“You’re too young to be here.” Robb is saying to Sansa, but Myrcella knows its aimed at her. 

“I’m not. I’m 21. Get the fuck away and stay away, both of you.” Sansa snaps and grabs Renly’s arm, and walks away followed by Loras.

Myrcella turns her back, but a strong hand grabs her forearm. “Let go of me Robb.” She says quietly, turning to look him dead in the eye. 

“Myrcella, please.” He begs, she’s not sure what for, but she sees his red-rimmed eyes and realises how drunk he is. Off his face, really. She looks at Jon and he’s the same. 

She speaks softer, almost more menacingly, “Robb, let me go.” 

“I came to forget. We went out to forget and then you’re in the white with him.” He confuses his words and she looks at him and her heart clenches. The primal always came out in Robb when he was drunk. 

She realised the whole white thing then, and almost sympathised with him. Almost. She would’ve been up there wearing the colour she’d been in when they’d first met, their first Christmas day as a couple, prom, their anniversary, labour day weekend at the lake house. She almost felt guilty. 

“Let. Me. Go.” She said again slowly and Jon reached and pried his best friend’s hand off of his step sister. 

“Take him home, Jon.” She said softly, turning back after making a step to leave. “Don’t be such a fool with Sansa again.”

“She makes me foolish, I can’t help it.” 

“Try.” She says, far kinder than he deserves and kisses him on the cheek. 

Neither of them could shake off their feeling of guilt and the look of Myrcella’s disappointment. 

\---Moving on doing everything right--- 

He bumped into her at their favourite coffee place in SoHo a week later. 

“Oh shit.” She said as she practically tripped over the bag that was on the floor next to his table. 

“Heya” He said sheepishly, looking up at her through dark lashes. She flicked her braid over her shoulder and settled him with a look. 

“Hi.” 

“You just had yoga?” he asked, looking up and down at her blue co-ordinated workout set that he knew she always wore on Wednesdays. Mondays were pink, Wednesdays blue and Fridays yellow. He liked the yellow set the best. He called her sunshine whenever she wore it. 

“Yeah!” she smiled, slightly breathlessly. “Miss Debby was a nightmare today, totally killed all of us, I’m pretty sure Sue looked like she might cry.”

Robb chuckled. She always used to come back to his apartment after class and tell him stories of Sue and Miss Debby’s beefy comments and Karen’s standoffish attitude. 

He loved her for taking the mick out of the people who in another life would have been her clan. Her Cersei loving, BMW driving, yoga and pilates clan. 

“You didn’t though.” He said with a small smile. 

“Nah, loved it. The best class so far this quarter.” She grinned and nodded. “And you? Studying or working?” 

Robb was halfway through his legal practice course and was working for his father’s law firm at the same time to make ends meet and so he could try and pay at least a little rent on his parent’s gorgeous SoHo apartment. 

Myrcella lived in a house in Angel, and in all honesty he preferred it. 

“Ah, the joys of Stark and Partners. Nothing quite like the smell of litigation in the morning.” He grinned wolfishly. 

Her laughed tinkled and she brushed a tendril behind her ear. “Don’t you forget it.”

“You not sitting in?” he asked pointing to the sweet latte he knew was in her cup. 

“Unfortunately, not I’m meeting Tyrion at the office he wants to run through some accounting business before my 21st.” 

“Its not for another two months?!” Robb says incredulously.

“Yes, well, some of its going to take a lot longer than that, it looks like.” She shrugs as if her meaty inheritance means nothing to her. “Un-signing, re-signing, reorganising accounts and the like.” 

“Oh, of course.” He says and looks down at the keyboard of his laptop, suddenly realising what their conversation was about. 

He was glad it’d worked out for her with her mother and her inheritance, he was so worried the breakup would’ve been for nothing and she deserved everything. 

“Anyway, I’d better go.” She said with a gentle smile. 

“Of course, it was nice to see you.” He says, although to his ear it sounds pained. 

“Bye Robb.” 

“Wait.” He calls out after a second and she turns around. “I wanted to apologise for the club, I ruined your evening.” 

“You didn’t, honestly, its okay. You should apologise to Sansa though, that was really rough for her.” She shrugged honestly. 

“Its not okay, and I’ll apologise to Sansa for it later, but I want to know we’re good.” 

She touched his shoulder and he looked up into her green, beautiful eyes. “We’re good. We had a great night, regardless.” 

“With those two guys.” Robb’s mouth twisted out before his mind could stop him. She removed her hand and his stomach plummeted. “I’m sorry its just…” 

“I don’t do it with you, Robb. I didn’t say anything to you about being out, smashed and searching for a lay the other night. Its not fair if you don’t give me the same courtesy.” 

“I know, its instinctive, I can’t seem to stop it.” 

“I’m not yours.” She says slowly, warily eyeing him and he feels a mess. 

“I know but I just…” 

“I should go.” She says again before he can finish and she walks away from him all blue and gold and sunny. 

The door rings as she pushes out onto the street and he can see through the glass of the storefront that she presses her earbuds into her ear and switches on her music. It’s probably French jazz. If it’s the morning, its always French jazz. His stomach twists. 

She knots him up and breaks him inside, yet she’s the pinnacle of put together. She’s the perfect specimen of breakup recovery whilst Robb felt like he was making a mess of it all. 

\---For being good friends with your friends---

He doesn’t see her for almost 3 weeks after that. 

He’s in Jon’s local pub which happens to be hers, on a Friday night after work. He’s in a suit and she comes in dressed in jeans and a cream turtleneck. 

She knows she’s here because he feels everyone’s gaze shift between the door and him. He practically feels her remove her pea coat and scarf and hand it to the coat check. 

“She’s here, mate.” Theon says and Robb shoots him a glare. 

“No shit, you’re all looking at me like I might break.” He says to the group and they all avert their eyes. 

Sam waves over Robb’s shoulder so Robb turns to look at her. He waves too and she just smiles back, walking past them and towards the bar. 

“I’ll be one sec,” she hollers to the group. “I’ve just gotta say hi to someone.” Then she walks behind the bar. 

“Oi, you can’t be back here!” a tall woman announced incredulously to her. She just faces her and says something that makes the tall, blonde woman grin and point along the bar to a guy. 

Their whole group watches as Myrcella practically attacks the handsome guy, throwing herself onto his back. His otherwise grumpy face breaks into a wide grin and he shouts “Ella!” loud enough for everyone to hear. 

He turns around and grips her fiercely and suddenly the group’s eyes are back on Robb. He feels his heart break and where he’d normally feel jealous he just feels crushing disappointment. 

She leads him over towards them, hand in hand, grinning ear to ear. “Guys I’ve been meaning to introduce you to someone.” 

“Oh shit, shit, shit.” Theon says from behind Robb, unable to take the tense, awkwardness. 

“Everyone this is Gendry, my brother, Gendry this is everyone.” She indicates to the whole group and everyone’s jaws drop. 

Gendry gives a masculine nod to the group “Hi.” 

“Oh my fucking god.” Arya speaks first. 

“Is that why you wanted to know if Jon was coming?” Sansa asked, nodding in understanding. 

“Uh yeah, I figured I should introduce him to his step-brother separately.” She made a grimace face and bit her lip. 

“Ella, can you actually introduce me.” He rolls his eyes wearily at her. 

“Oh sure, this is Theon and Sam and Robb and…” 

“Robb?” Gendry interrupts. “You’re Robb?” he asks again and Robb nods. “Alright.” He says, rolling up his shirt sleeves and when he reaches to remove a ring Myrcella gasps in realisation. 

“Gendry! Stop it.” She admonishes. “Honestly.” 

“I’ll do the same to Jon when he gets here, we’ll call it even stevens.” 

“Call it even stevens, what are you, five?” she mocks him and he chuckles darkly. 

He mimicks her in a high pitched, squeaky voice “What are you, five?” 

Theon bellows with laughter and most of the group is quick to follow. 

Although Jon is Myrcella’s brother by marriage through Lyanna and Robert, he was Robb’s friend first and always saw Myrcella more as Robb’s girlfriend rather than a sister. 

Gendry however, is the Baratheon parts of Myrcella through and through, her spunkiness and sass can absolutely be attributed to her father, as can the same qualities in this kid. 

“What’ve you got against Jon?” Sansa asks, taking a sip from her drink and eyeing Gendry. 

“He didn’t punch Robb.” Gendry says as if its obvious and Arya bursts into laughter. 

“Oh boy.” She squeaks and keels over, another smile briefly graces Gendry’s face. 

“Ugh, I’ve literally had enough of you embarrassing me, please go back to your job.” She says and gives her brother a small shove towards the bar. 

“Nice to meet you all.” He hollers. 

“You too!” they call back, everyone except Robb who grumbles under his breath. 

“Sorry ‘bout that Robb!” she says as she drags a bar stool over to their table. “I’m sure he’ll give us a reduction or something.” 

“I will not!” Gendry hollers from the bar. 

“He will.” She says with a wink. 

Its an hour later and Robb is having to try really fucking hard to not stare at her as she sings karaoke with Sansa and Arya, snorting between lines and winning over the other patrons of the bar. 

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies 

“You need to find your chill.” Theon says and Robb spins in his chair. 

“What?” 

“Dude you’re like hyperactive, looking at her, not looking at her, flinching when she’s near, find your chill.” He places his hands on his shoulders and looks seriously at him. 

“Are you Ella and Sansa’s fucking yoga teacher find your chill, my ass.” 

“Look, I have some experience in being in love with someone and having to pretend I’m not.” Theon shrugged and sat next to him at the table. 

“Do you?!” Robb asked with an incredulous smile. 

“Unfortunately, and it sucks, but after a while if you start pretending its fine, it will be.” 

“I don’t think pretending is going to get me anywhere, I’ll love her forever man.” Robb shook his head and looked down at his lap, defeated. 

“Of course, its fucking Ella. Why did you break up with her?” 

“It was her family. They cut her off for dating me, a Stark, all of them even Jaime. I knew it killed her but she promised me she was okay with it until he ambushed her at work. I don’t really know what he said, she couldn’t speak, she just came into the office and broke down sobbing so hard she couldn’t breathe. My Dad took her into his office after I’d calmed her down and he contacted Tyrion, this estranged uncle she has and put them in touch.” 

“Its always rough when families are involved.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What did you tell her?” Theon pressed. 

“I told her the truth, sort of, she didn’t let me get very far with it. She just started crying and told me she understood and she needed to be alone. She flew to Essos the next day.”

“Brutal.” Theon commented with a shiver. 

“Yeah.” Robb shrugged and downed his drink. Then he looked over and his eyes were met by Myrcella’s green ones. 

His ears tuned into the song as she sang along to the words. 

And everything you do  
They were all yellow 

He wanted to look away, wanted to flinch at the song that his sisters were singing to her in honour of her hair. Arya’s head was resting on her shoulder and Sansa’s arms were flailing above her head. 

You know I love you so  
You know I love you so 

“Fuck.” He swore and Theon chuckled mirthlessly beside him. “Is that your song?” 

“Nah. Its her song with them, my parents and Jon and Bran and Rickon. My family always sings it to her whenever mum pulls out the karaoke mic.” 

“Does it make it harder that they love her?” A voice asks from behind them and Sam’s stood there watching as Gilly is pulled onstage by the girls as the song changes. 

“Every part of my life is intertwined with hers, we’ve been together three years for god sake and even before that she’s been in my life since she was 10.” 

“Struggle is futile. Just find your chill.” Theon says sort of sagely, sort of drunkenly and Robb just pats him on the shoulder. 

\---For running into you at the place that we met---

She doesn’t expect to see him the day after karaoke, especially not in their neighbourhood. She’s back in Hampstead and playing with Grace, her niece. 

She doesn’t have any contact with her brother, Joffrey, but then again neither does Margaery, his ex-wife, so they get along perfectly. 

Margaery and Joffrey’s relationship was always twisted, especially to Myrcella who had only Robb for comparison and she’d never understood it. She never had to for it seemed to please both of them. For a time. 

The wedding of the decade. Two of the oldest, most powerful families in Britain, surprisingly still allied unlike so many others. Their loveliest children wed and their fortunes united. 

Margaery fell pregnant a month after the wedding by mistake and no wealth or familial support could make her stay in such an unhealthy environment to rear her little rose. 

She lives with her grandmother now, on her estate, not far from where Sansa and Myrcella grew up. 

“Ella?” he asks and she’s shaken out of her reverie, staring at her battered trainers, swing back and forth on the swing. 

Her neck snaps up, “Hi Robb, what’re you doing…Rickon!” She says and her face lights up, reaching for her favourite Stark. 

“Ellabell!” He cries and rushes into her arms. “Ellabell is Gracie here?” he asks into her hair. 

“Just by the swings, look after her won’t you, whilst I chat with Robb.” She points him over and he stumbles into the sand pit. 

“Hey,” he says again softly and she pats the wing next to her in response. “Feeling nostalgic?” he asks and points to the picture in her hands. 

She passes it to him and he thumbs the worn edges of the image. It’s her and Joffrey and Tommen stood in front of their mansion, Casterly Rock for Tommen’s first day of prep school when he was eleven.

“I remember that day.” He says, brushing his fingers over her pretty little face. Golden ringlets, wide, teary eyes and a forced grin. 

“You mom held me for hours that evening.” She whispered and stared at the little boy stood next to her in the picture, his small hand clutching her arm and turning his knuckles white. 

She’d had a bruise for weeks, she wish she could’ve kept it. 

“He was so young.” She whispered. “I should’ve fought harder for him.”

“You were thirteen, what could you have done?” 

“I could’ve asked to go with him. They would’ve let me and I could have looked after him. But I wanted to stay here with you, Sansa, Ned, Catelyn, Dad and Lyanna. Why did I deserve all that love where he got none.” She said, a weak tear trickling down her face. 

“He didn’t get none, he had yours.” 

“It wasn’t enough, it was such a waste of such a beautiful soul. Such a short, sad painful life.” 

“Don’t do this, don’t torture yourself.” He said and she sniffed and shook herself slightly. 

“Of course, I’m sorry I shouldn’t be all over you like this.” She reached and pulled the picture from his hand and turned away as she tucked it back into her purse and wiper her eyes. 

“Myrcella, its fine.” 

“Its definitely not fine. Gods we’re not even together anymore and I’m still finding ways to burden you with my sadness.” 

“Stop it.” He grasped her shoulders and turned her around. “You’re not a burden, you never have been and you never will be.” 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Don’t lie. We never did that.” 

Robb fell silent and then said after a second. “Myrcella, why do you think I’m lying to you?” 

Myrcella didn’t understand it, there was some part of her brain that wanted her to piece together than Robb was saying she never burdened him with her sadness, and the fact that he never lied. But also, knowing that was why he dumped her. 

She didn’t want to dwell on it too much. She understood that sometimes it took more than a pretty package to love someone who had as much shit going on in her life as she did. 

She completely got it. That’s why as soon as some of the words were out of his mouth, she’d been out of the door of their breakup. 

She didn’t want him to say the words that her mother had said to her so many times. Get over yourself. Stop being so pathetic. Stop burdening everyone else with your problems. 

You’re a lion Myrcella, you’re supposed to be strong, why aren’t you! Stop fucking crying! 

Maybe a glass would be thrown at her head, maybe a shard would cut her hand or her collarbone or her eyebrow. She doubted Robb would be that cruel, she knew he wouldn’t, but it’d hurt all the same knowing her mother had been right the whole time. 

A happy family like the Starks didn’t need another child and they especially didn’t need another child like her. 

So she didn’t answer him. Just watched as Rickon and Gracie played in the sand. “Do you remember when we met?” she diverted the topic, not wanting to hear him lie again.

“It was here. I was 12, you were 10. You were the cutest thing I’d ever seen. All in white and ringlets and wide green eyes.” He said, wistfully. 

“Yeah, that was me, angelic. You always liked me angelic.” She whispered to the floor. 

“I did, it reminded me of when we were young. It reminded me of that day, that despite all the shit, you were still just as good and true.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Yeah.” He hums and stares up at the greying sky. “They’re perfect though still, before all the shit.” Nodding his head at the kids. 

“They are. I want to keep Gracie like that forever.” She says.

“Ah, you can’t, but you can love them anyway.” 

“You’re so good at that Robb.” She said, looking directly at him again for the second time in the whole conversation. 

“What?” he asks, confused, glancing up at the sky again. 

“Loving people anyway.” She said and the sky split and it started to pour. She jumped up and shouted “Gracie!”. The girl with blonde ringlets and a light blue co-ord set ran to her and jumped into her arms.

“It’s Thor, Auntie Ella!” she screeched and stuck her tongue out. Myrcella grinned and looked at Robb who was watching her with a struck, serious look on his face. 

“We should go.” She says jogging Gracie on her hip. “Say bye to Robb, Gracie.” 

“Hi Robby, Bye Robby.” She said with a shy wave, her face resting on her aunt’s shoulder. 

“Bye Gracie. Bye Ellie.” He said and Ella walked away, not trusting herself not to cry. 

For being something you can’t forget…

The thunderclouds were still outside and it was pouring down even after she’d gotten home, showered and changed. She stood in a grey lounge set as she dried her hair and listened to the radio, wondering around her kitchen. 

The doorbell rang and she jogged to it. It flung open as thunder clapped and Robb was stood, sopping wet in her doorway.

“Robb?”

“I didn’t break up with you because you were a burden, Myrcella.” He states almost angrily. 

“Didn’t you?” 

“No. I didn’t. You aren’t a burden at all to me. You literally lift my life. It’s like this,” he indicated to the clowds “all the fucking time I’m without you.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Robb shakes his head, still stood in the rain, water running down his face, like tears but thicker. 

“I broke up with you because I thought I was holding you back from your family. I didn’t want you to lose out on the inheritance because of me.” 

“This is about money?!” she cried incredulously. 

“No! It was about your chance to reunite with your family. I never ever wanted to stand between you.” 

“Robb, I hate my family. All the things I despise in myself can be traced back to the Lannisters.” 

“But they’re still your family and I didn’t want to be the thing that made your relationship irreparable.” 

“You’re insane. Our relationship has been irreparable since Tommen’s death.” She cries. 

“But you started seeing them and Jaime and going home to Casterly Rock in the last month before we ended and I assumed…” 

“You shouldn’t have! That was all about Gendry! I thought he deserved to be in Roberts will, I wanted him to have Tommen’s third rather than more for me and Joffrey. I can’t believe I’m talking to you about money?!” she huffed. 

“You didn’t want to repair your relationship?” 

“No! Gods no! Never! They killed my baby brother and abused me, I could never. Oh Robb, of course you’d do this.” She leaned against the doorway and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Do what? Be an idiot?” 

“Oh, my selfless selfless, love. You broke up with me so I had the option of returning to my monstrous family?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re too good.” She whispered and stepped out into the rain. 

“You’ll get wet,” he said, holding her by the shoulders so she was still undercover. 

She pushed his hands away, stepped into the rain and dragged him to her by the lapels of his jacket, locking lips. 

It was wet, but his lips were soft and warm and the comforting scratch of his beard was everything she needed to feel at home. 

“I love you so much. I’ll never do this again. Ever, we’ll talk through everything until we’re sure we’re on the same page. I’ll bore you to death with double checking everything. ”

Ella cut off his rant with another kiss. “You’re my one and only Stark.” 

“My angel, Ella.”


End file.
